


The Traveller

by AkaUSK



Category: DC Comic
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUSK/pseuds/AkaUSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【The Guiding Star & The Losing Child的後續，很多BUG也很亂來。】<br/>The continuation of "The Guiding Star & The Losing Child"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traveller

　　槍口擦出的火花是後巷唯一的火光，接著血紅的花朵在地上盛開，接著沿著地上一路向著水溝蔓移，接著飄落到水溝上，一點一點的在水溝裡化開，接著被花瓣染上赤紅。一隻手無力地垂落到水上，餘溫的靜靜地躺在一旁，水沿著手袖往上攀升，漸漸地侵食著溫暖的軀體，最後變得冰冷，沒有任何回應，在黑暗中沈眠。男人把槍收回腰暗，靜靜地跨過地上的冰涼，往更累暗的深淵前進。

　　『星星是旅人的指引。』男人抬頭望向天際，那這峽窄的天空什麼都沒有，累漆漆的，空無一物，虛無飄渺的彷似多看幾眼便會迷失其中。他嘴巴張合著，好像在呢喃什麼似的，然後繼續往更深淵的方向走去，讓那孤單的身影與黑暗融合，他身上就在那瞬間模出現那曾經鮮艷的身影，輕快地故意踩進一旁的水灘子裡，踢起陣陣的水花，伴隨著那無憂的笑聲，又蹦又跳地跟隨男人隱身於黑暗之中，只剩下倒卧在地上的屍體，鴉雀無聲，一切如常，再平凡不過的晚上。

　　『我不需要指引。』儘管他曾在那個小巷裡重遇那顆暗淡的星星，但他讓內心的情感蒙上眼睛，他什麼都看不見，前路依舊灰黑，那暗淡的星光不足以驅散那灰黑的霧靄，迷途的旅人依舊看不到光。男人拖著沉重的腳步回到安全屋，二話不說地陷入那鬆軟的沙發上，他彼倦地捂上那通紅的雙眼，隨意地摘下那多米諾面具扔到一旁，接著長長地呼了一口氣，想要把內心裡的抑壓呼出來，但徒勞無功，也許來支香煙會更好，讓那小小的尼古丁總能麻醉一切的情感，讓自己有喘息的空間。

　　「Jaybird？」正當男人想用打火機上那微弱的火光點燃香煙時，身後傳來熟悉的聲音，不用想也知道那是出自紅色弓箭手─－Roy Harper。

　　「⋯⋯。」Jason沒有回應，自顧自地抽起菸來，讓那白霧瀰漫於峽小的空間內。

　　「你又去殺人了？」雖然對方身上沒有任何血跡，但空氣裡微弱的鐡鏽味讓他不禁皺起眉頭。他隨手拿起小餐桌上的啤酒灌了一大口，讓那火辣的液體流過那乾旱的喉嚨，溫暖那空虛的胃部。

　　「我殺罪犯。」Jason瞇起雙眼，瞥了一眼身後的橘髮男人，抬起頭把口中的苦澀吐到空中。

　　「不是說好不殺人嗎？」Roy無視Jason的獨佔，一把擠進沙發裡：「嘿Jaybird你移過一點⋯⋯」一手拿著啤酒，一手擱在沙發背上。他再給自己灌了幾口啤酒，往對方身上盯著看，等待著對方的回應。

　　「他是毒販。」Jason依舊沒有看他，把手中的香煙滅在堆滿煙嘴的煙灰缸裡。

　　「⋯⋯。」這次換Roy沉默下來，他安靜地把最後一滴的酒精都灌進身體裡，用力地掐掉啤酒罐，發出清脆的霹啪聲，準確無誤地拋進身後的垃圾桶。

　　那是記憶久遠的事了，那時橘髮少年尋正找著能忘卻痛苦的方法，想要遺忘那些痛苦的回憶。後來有人給了他一支裝著黃色液體的針筒，說那是叫「幸福」的藥物。少年遲疑地接過那支細小的針筒，打量著裡頭的「藥物」，他知道那是用謊言構成的人工物，但內心卻蠢蠢欲動著，他需要逃避現實的方法。最後他用針筒戳入那傷痕滿滿的膊胳，緩緩地把那黃色的灌進自己的身體裡，眼前略過的幻影，遺忘而久的畫面，投進「幸福」的懷抱裡。

　　起初只要一支就能渡過幸福的一天，後來就要兩支，之後他再也不能離開它。Roy成為「幸福」的俘虜，每天渴求著更多，每天也逃避著現實，昔日壯健的身軀只剩下枯骨的柴骨。導師的放棄讓他墜入黑暗之中，在漆黑中失去方向，依靠著那可憐「幸福」苟延殘喘。

　　「你需要朋友的話，可以找我。」直到那鮮艷的身影闖進黑暗裡，救了他一命。起初Roy以為那是昔日的神奇小子，曾經的好友，但他還是遲疑了一下，他記得對方放棄了走進黑暗中的自己。早已離開老蝙蝠的陰影下的神奇小子，又怎回寡上昔日的制服呢？在這鮮艷的制服之下的到底是誰？

　　正當少年在推測著神奇小子的身份時，他向他伸出了手：「當你回心轉意時說來找我吧，隨時恭侯。」而他接過對方的手重新站起來。

　　少年看著遠去的鮮艷，那是自他墜入黑暗中再次遇見的曙光，驅散了霧靄，他不再是孤身一人。他再次裝備自己，脫離「幸福」的魔爪，枯乾的柴骨回復到壯健的體魄。少年向著箭杷射了一箭，準確地不分差毫的正中紅心，迷途的浪子在曙光下找回道路。

　　Roy以為他們再無機會相見，他一直四處遊歷，到處幹著他的「工作」，直至他將於Qurac為他的旅程劃上句號，身軀將永遠於那殘暴的國家沉睡。

　　「上車，別讓我後悔。」然後兩位迷途的旅人再次遇上，他向他再次伸出援手，然後他再也沒有鬆開。

　　胃部一陣又一陣的抽畜提醒男人進食的需要，Jason最終從沙發上起來，輕微的拉扯使骨胳傳來撕裂般的痛楚，那是長年累月的戰鬥所積累的傷口。男人緊皺眉頭，一聲不響地把痛楚吞回去﹐拖著疲憊的身體往廚房走去，再不吃點什麼的話，說不定胃酸都要把胃腐蝕出一個洞口。

　　「我說Jaybird⋯⋯」Roy扭頭望著Jason的背影，說出他心裡一直困惑著的問題：「對你來說，我們的友誼是你的一切嗎？」

　　「⋯⋯。」Jason怔了怔，停下腳步。

　　「⋯⋯。」男人一言不發，靜靜地等著回應。

　　「⋯⋯。」他最後沒有回應，只是打開冰箱，翻找著急凍的速食食品，隨手扔進小烤爐裡加熱，直至傳出香濃的起司氣味，整個過程兩人也一言不發，空氣瀰漫著微妙的氣氛，說不上尷尬，也說不上緊張，只是少了橘髮男人喋喋不休的聲音，回到本來的安靜。

　　後來Roy不再提起這個問題，他們繼續在世界各地鬼滾著，幹著他們的「英雄活」，偶而到酒吧裡喝上幾杯酒精，沒有任何人的指引，也不受任何規則所限，自由自在地、無法無天地過著隨心所欲的生活。他們沒想到自從登上那次的軍車後，兩人再無分開，彷佛已經習慣了彼次的存在。

　　他們幾乎把整個世界都翻過一遍，但卻沒有想要停止旅程的意欲，也許是時候離開枯躁的地球，朝那浩大的宇宙探索，忘卻所有的悲傷，在宇宙的中心尋找著理想鄉。但是在離開家鄉之前，Jason罕有地主動提出要回Gotham一趟，那個夜與罪惡之城，也許他想向孕育自己的城市作最後的道別。

　　抵達Gotham時已經是深夜，他們隨意地在城市裡找了一間酒店。當橘髮男人踏進酒店房間，便二話不說地倒進那寬大、鬆軟的大床，他念死這種能讓人鬆弛的鬆軟度，自從開始在世界各地鬼滾後，他再也沒有睡過正經的床，現在誰都不能阻止他好好的睡一覺。Roy就這樣倒在床上睡上了一整天，直至另一天的晚上再睡眼腥忪的起來，他揉著眼前走到窗前，然後發現桌上那張薄弱的紙條：『不用找我，我晚上回來。』那是Jason留給他的便條。

　　但Roy還是到外頭打了個轉，吃了一頓豐富的晚餐，買了一些補給物，而Jason還是沒有回來。男人在房間裡渡步，不時盯著床上的時鐘，每次經過走廊的腳步聲都會觸發男人的神經，他多希望那是屬於他的Jaybird回家的聲音，而每次直直而過的聲音總是打擊著他的盼望。Roy最終還是按耐不住，帶上他的多米諾面具，投入黑夜之中。

　　他跑過每一條大街、每一條小巷，整個城市迴響著他那急躁的腳步聲，四處都能看到那焦躁的紅色身影尋找著失去蹤影的同伴。男人上氣不接下氣的，但他不願意停下，內心依舊叫囂著，就只有找到那個熟悉的身影，他才會停下喘息。能找的地方都找過了，現在就只剩下犯罪小巷，那個一切的開端。Roy並不太喜歡那條小巷，那兒總是散發著一股讓人窒息的氣息，抑壓又危險，隨時隨地都會下起紅色的雨沫。

　　男人踏進那條小巷，他下意識地屏著氣息，放輕腳步，不想觸發任何潛伏的危險。他躡手躡腳地在小巷裡探索著，直至踏上赤色的水灘子，血的味道充滿這峽小的空間，他不禁皺起眉頭，看來這兒剛剛下了一場溫熱的雨。他快速地打量一下，躺在水灘子旁的身影引起他的注意，一陣陣的不安感充斥著內心。男人走到身影旁，輕輕翻過了他，然後他怔住了。

　　那個身影就是Jason，只見他的腹部不停冒出溫熱的鮮血，雙腿有著錯綜復雜的骨折，他咬緊下唇，不讓自己發出任何內弱的叫喊。逐漸冰冷的身體感受到外來的溫暖，他吃力想要睜開眼睛，一頭橘毛映入眼簾。Jason安心地再次合上雙眼，呢呢喃喃地道：「不是叫你別來找我的嗎⋯⋯Roy。」

　　「要是我不來找你，你就死定了啊喂！」Roy急忙地把對方背起來往醫院跑，他不能讓照亮自己的曙光熄滅，他不允許：「喂Jaybird你別死啊！」溫熱的血打濕了他的背心，讓人焦急得想要㧜東西。

　　Jason昏昏沉沉地趴在對方的身上，當對方那頭醒目的髮色映入眼簾，他就知道自己得救了，起初的絕望感一下子變得安心，那微弱的光給了他一點點的希望，一直沉於黑暗中的旅人終於伸出手，渴望著微弱的溫暖。

　　『我們都需要朋友』當日他向他伸出了手，成為對方生命中的曙光。

　　『別死啊Jaybird！』而今天他向他伸出了手，而他終於伸出了手，渴求著光。

　　『嘿Jaybird⋯⋯我們的友誼是你的一切嗎？』Jason在迷迷糊糊中想起對方曾經問過的問題。

　　『是的』如果對方再次問起的話，這會是他的答案。

　　兩位迷途旅人不再需要尋找天上的星星，他們並肩而行，他們找到了彼此，得到地上的星星。


End file.
